Enséñame, por favor
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: Eran estudiante y tutor. Tutor y estudiante. Nada más. ¿Verdad, Makoto?


_Yo por acá con otro intento de SouMako. Rayos, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan adictivo? Tengo muchas historias por terminar y aun así me pongo a publicar algo nuevo. Parece que no aprendo, ¿eh? Bueno, en realidad esta no es una idea tan original, es más bien bastante cliché, el "romance entre un estudiante y su tutor privado"._

* * *

 **Enséñame, por favor**

Lección 0: Atracción innegable

* * *

 _¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?_

Makoto arrojó el manga – el nuevo tomo de su manga shoujo favorito, que su hermano le había regalado – al suelo y bufó, molesto. Rayos, ¿por qué el nuevo tomo tenía que tocar precisamente ese tema que él había estado intentando evadir desde hacía un mes? Muchos le preguntarían cuál era el gran problema con esa simple – y cursi – frase, pero lo cierto era que él sí que creía en el amor a primera vista. Bueno, _amor_ le parecía una palabra algo… fuerte. Más bien sería "enamoramiento a primera vista" o "atracción a primera vista". Pero, ¿adónde quería llegar con todo este drama? Pues es que Makoto estaba total y completamente obsesionado con su tutor personal. Tanto que no había día en que dejara de pensar en él.

Tachibana Makoto era un chico de preparatoria que no tenía espacio en su cabeza nada más que para la natación. Era el capitán del Club de Natación de la Preparatoria Iwatobi y, no era por presumir, pero había ganado varios campeonatos. Makoto sabía que no era tan bueno como para aspirar a una carrera profesional, pero eso no impedía amar la natación tanto como para escaparse de clases para ir a la playa. Ahora, ese era precisamente el problema. En general, sus calificaciones no eran malas, a menos que se tratara de Matemáticas o Química. Makoto era un verdadero desastre en ambas asignaturas, así que si quería entrar a una buena universidad, necesitaba superar sus puntos débiles. Por eso sus padres habían contratado a un tutor privado. Ah, de sólo pensar en él… Rayos, no quería un tutor privado. Mucho menos si lucía tan condenadamente bien como "él".

—¡Mako, Yamazaki-san está aquí! —el castaño se dio la vuelta, intentando hacerse el dormido, pero la puerta se abrió y su hermana mayor, Ran, entró y lo zarandeó —Vamos, Mako, no finjas, sé que estás despierto, te escuché suspirar. Ven, no hagas perder su tiempo a Yamazaki-san —Makoto se dio la vuelta y suspiró una vez más, derrotado —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ves tan decaído?

—No es nada.

—A mí no me parece nada. Estabas muy entusiasmado por tus clases con Yamazaki-san cuando Ren lo comentó la primera vez —continuó Ran —¿Acaso hay algo que no estés entendiendo?

—No se trata de eso. Sou… Yamazaki-san enseña mejor que mis profesores. Es sólo que… —sólo que hace una semana aún me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos por él, pensó Makoto, abatido. Ran lo miró con interés —Olvídalo. ¿Por qué tan elegante? —señaló el vestido negro entallado que su hermana llevaba puesto.

—Oh, esto. Vamos a ir a cenar con la familia de Kisumi —contestó ella —Él insistió así que no pudimos negarlos.

—¿Pudimos?

—Papá, mamá, Ren y yo.

—Un momento, ¿qué hay de mí?

—Lo siento, Mako, pero tienes una clase con Yamazaki-san esta noche —Ran lo cortó antes de que pudiera replicar —Sin peros. Pronto tendrás un examen, ¿verdad? —el castaño asintió con la cabeza —Entonces tienes que estudiar mucho. Además, a ti no te agradan mucho este tipo de actividades, ¿o acaso me equivoco? —Makoto no tuvo forma de refutar las palabras de su hermana —Vamos entonces.

Fueron hasta el comedor, donde su madre terminaba de acomodar la corbata a su padre y Ren, el hermano gemelo de Ran, hablaba animadamente con un hombre alto, que estaba de espaldas. Makoto se sonrojó en cuanto aquel apuesto sujeto posó sus ojos aguamarinas en él. Santo cielo, que no le sonriera de esa manera. Ese era Yamazaki Sousuke, viejo amigo de su hermano y, desde hacía un mes, su tutor privado. A ojos de Makoto, Yamazaki Sousuke era el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —anunció Ran, emocionada.

—Sentimos mucho tener que dejarte, Mako, pero dadas las circunstancias…

—No te preocupes por eso, mamá —dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa —Vayan y diviértanse. Ah, y denle mis saludos a Kisumi.

—Cuida bien de mi hermano, Sousuke —añadió Ren, antes de cerrar la puerta. Makoto se quedó mirando fijamente el sitio por el que su familia acababa de salir, hasta que sintió la mano de Sousuke posarse en su frente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Makoto? —sin pensarlo, Makoto lo apartó de un manotazo y asintió con la cabeza, dejándose caer en una silla y abriendo su libro de Matemáticas. Ah, Matemáticas, ¿por qué tenían que existir?

—Bien, entonces vamos a continuar donde lo dejamos la última vez…

Sousuke comenzó a hablar, explicando una complicada fórmula que Makoto aún no era capaz de entender. Sin embargo, Makoto era incapaz de prestar atención. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la forma en la que los labios de Sousuke se movían, imaginándose qué se sentiría ser besado por él. O, si se ponía más pervertido, qué se sentiría si esos labios besaran su cuello, su pecho, sus pezones. Demonios, estaba pensando demasiadas tonterías, pero es que no era capaz de controlarse cuando lo tenía tan cerca y… un momento, ¿cuándo se había acercado Sousuke tanto a él?

—¿Makoto-kun? —el rostro de Sousuke estaba a centímetros del suyo. Tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando sus labios —¿Está todo bien? —no, nada estaba bien. Definitivamente nada estaba bien. Y no iba a estar bien mientras Sousuke estuviera tan cerca de él.

—¡E-Estoy b-bien! —exclamó de pronto el más bajo, alejando a Sousuke de él, empujándolo con las manos y agachando la mirada. ¡Qué vergonzoso! De pronto la habitación se quedó en silencio. Makoto entonces levantó la vista —S-Sou…

¿Eh? ¿Acaso eso era real? No, no, definitivamente tenía que estar soñando. Ouch. Bueno, tal vez no. No creía que ese mordisco que Sousuke acababa de darle a su labio fuera irreal. Makoto abrió uno de sus ojos, sólo para encontrarse con las joyas aguamarinas de su tutor brillante con, ¿qué era eso? ¿deseo? Sintió una de las manos de Sousuke en su barbilla, acercándolo más y adentrándose más en su boca, acariciando con su lengua. La mano de Sousuke en su muslo. Subiendo. Y subiendo. Un poquito más. Ay demonios, ¿esa presión entre sus pantalones era lo que pensaba que era? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Que lo tocara más "ahí"!

Sin embargo, el teléfono se encargaría de romper su "burbuja". Makoto se separó bruscamente de Sousuke y corrió para contestar el teléfono de la cocina. Makoto intentó normalizar su respiración antes de hablar. Era su madre, asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien en la casa.

—Está bien, mamá. Sí, me iré a dormir temprano. Hasta luego —en cuanto colgó, Makoto sintió unos fuertes brazos cerrarse alrededor de su cintura. Volteó lentamente la cabeza, al tiempo que Sousuke lo miraba con una sonrisa seductora que nunca antes había visto en él.

—Entonces, ¿continuamos con lo que estábamos, _Makoto-kun_?

* * *

 _¿Qué tal? ¿Debería continuar? Me gusta cómo queda como oneshot, pero podría considerar continuarla en algún momento._

 _Ah por cierto, para quienes siguen "Terrorista", ¡la historia se actualiza mañana! Y si no la has leído aún, te invito a leerla._


End file.
